


Tricky Trick

by Anarchist_Puppet_on_Strings (StarlightXNightmare)



Series: Let Me Help Pick Up the Pieces [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: But you can read it as if I never mentioned that, Fluff, Gen, Jokes, Pre-Relationship, Super brief mention of homelessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightXNightmare/pseuds/Anarchist_Puppet_on_Strings
Summary: Marvin and Jackie adopt a cat. That’s literally the plot.





	Tricky Trick

**Author's Note:**

> Look!!! Sweet, sweet fluff!!!

Sitting cross legged on the carpet, Marvin examined the creature before his eyes. The small bundle of black and rust colored fur in his hands mewed softly, staring up at him with wide bright amber eyes. **  
**

“Oh fuck,” he breathed, heart melting at the innocent blink and second, slightly louder mew. The furry kitten squirmed in discontentment and he set her down gently. She immediately set about on wobbly legs, eyes comically large.

It’s a good thing Clubs and Spade is currently locked in his room—he reckoned they wouldn’t like their new roommate much. Diamonds had hopped up to inspect the new creature, sniffed her face intently, sneezed, and hopped off to snooze in her cage. Well, this is going good so far. Now his only challenge was convincing Jackie to let him keep the cat.

As soon as he had set eyes on the wet, shivering kitten, he knew he wasn’t going to be able to leave her behind. In less than a twenty minute walk home with her bundled in his gray sweater, he’d already gotten attached, and she seemed to like him. Maybe she could sense he was a street rat too.

“You need a name,” Marvin mused aloud, watching the kitten with lazy eyes. “And I’m not naming you after food.”

She meowed.

“Hey, Marvin, I’m looking for my laptop. Have you seen—” Jackie stopped in his tracks, eyes glued to the kitten waddling around. “Marvin?”

“I’m right here,” he said with a shit eating grin.

“What is this?”

The magician’s grin widened. “It’s pretty obvious, dork. She’s a kitten.”

Jackie groaned. “No, I mean why’s it in the house?”

“Because I brought her home.”

“ _Why_  would you do that?”

“I couldn’t leave her out on the streets!”

The kitten stumbled over to Jackie and promptly rubbed against his ankle, purring happily.

“Oh fuck,” he whispered, eyes bright with fondness. Good, everything was going according to plan.

“That’s what I said.”

Jackie plopped down, reaching out and scooping up the kitten. He held her up and peered at her closely. “Hey there, lil buddy. What’s your name?”

“Haven’t figured that out. Names are hard.”

“We’re absolutely not giving her a human name,” Jackie decided, booping the kitten on her nose. She blinked and gave a soft noise in return.

Marvin blinked. “What? Why not?”

“Have you tried looking for an animal with a human name? Yelling some basic name like “Sandra” in the streets isn’t gonna work real well.”

“Well, that’s food and human names down.”

“Hmmm…” Jackie hummed, stroking her head gently. “How bout magic names?”

“Ooo…”

“This is now up to you; I don’t know shit about magic.”

Marvin cast him a side eyed glance. “Thanks for the support,” he commented dryly.

The kitten squeaked and Jackie held her close to his chest.

“So magic names… Tiger’s eye would be cute but that’s a little too long.”

“Tiger?”

Marvin shook his head absentmindedly, brow furrowed in thought. “Too stereotypical. Umm…”

She meowed, bringing the attention back to her.

“What do you want, buddy?” Jackie asked, bringing her away from his chest. She reached her paw out and bapped his nose. The look of utter adoration on Jackie’s face made Marvin chuckle.

“You good?”

Jackie’s eyes locked onto Marvin’s, voice hardly containing his excitement, “The toe beans are soft. She already learned a trick from me!”

Marvin’s eyes widened in shock. “Trick!”

“What?”

“That’s her name! Trick!” Marvin gestured to her whole body. “Doesn’t she look like one?”

The hero hummed, taking in her appearance once more before: “She looks like Halloween personified.” He gasped. “Like trick-or-treat!”

Marvin couldn’t help but chuckle at his enthusiasm. And here he was worried about Jackie refusing to take the kitten in.

“Oh my god, we have a child now.”

Marvin nearly choked on air. “Excuse me?”

Jackie thrusted Trick into Marvin’s arms. “She’s a baby!  _Our_  baby!”

Marvin blinked down at Trick. “Oh my gods, we’re fathers.”

**Author's Note:**

> As Kit said: WHY DO I FEEL LIKE THIS IS THE CLAM BEFORS THE STORM  
> CALM
> 
> :D


End file.
